


try again

by jaewinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Single Parent Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, jaewin, little bit of angst i guess, single dad! jaehyun, son! jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist
Summary: It's Jaemin's first day at school and Jaehyun, his single father, comes to school with him. What he doesn't expect is to meet the cutest, fairy-like homeroom teacher standing in front of his son's classroom who happened to be his crush for the whole 4 years back in university, and maybe more.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: WinWin Fic Fest Prompt Adoptions





	try again

**Author's Note:**

> i love this prompt so much i decide to write it, we're still in quarantine anyway, and i do have fun writing this, i might getting in too deep, so i hope i did the prompter justice, i do take some liberty on how it goes, especially making this to sicheng-centered, as always un-beta-ed, so hopefully you still like it;-;
> 
> i obviously dedicate this to the prompter, and also anyone who adore and miss jaewin, and lastly i hope you all enjoy this one as much as i do enjoy writing it;-;
> 
> thank you for taking your time reading my fics♡

Sicheng finally finished unpacking all his stuff and basically cleaned his house. He just moved back to his old university neighbourhood after going back to his hometown for 6 years after he finishes university. He didn’t really think he would be back to this neighbourhood, but at least this is the last thing he could do to pay this neighbourhood for colouring his days back then on uni years. 

To be back here, he can’t lie, bring back so many memories. He also found out his neighbour is actually his senior at university, Taeyong, and also his husband Johnny. And that’s when Sicheng went to his neighbour’s house to let them know he’s moving in and bring them some brownies he bought. His next door neighbour opens their door almost right away after Sicheng rings the bells.

“Hello, I just moved next door, I wish we could take care of each other.” Sicheng recites, while bowing, and extends his hands to give them the brownies. 

“Wait, Sicheng is that you?” 

Sicheng looks up and finds Taeyong was staring at him, while carrying a boy on his hand.

“Oh my God, Taeyong hyung?” 

“Honey, I thought I can’t see you again after you moved back to your hometown! Please come in, come in!!” Taeyong ushers him to come in.

“Johnny! We got a guest!”

“Johnny? As in Johnny Seo? Your old time crush? Oh my God hyung, I only left for 6 years, yet I missed tons of things already.” Sicheng laughs, seeing Taeyong looks excited seeing him again.

Johnny suddenly comes down stairs, and he immediately hugs Sicheng, “Sicheng! It’s been awhile!”

“Aww I’m happy to see you both together. And who’s this cute baby angel?” Sicheng turns his eyes to the big eyed-boy that keeps looking his ways. 

“Oh right. Baby, say hi to daddy and father’s friend?” Taeyong pushed the little boy slightly, so he’s now standing in front of Sicheng.

“Hello, I’m Lee Donghyuck, I’m 6 years old, and I love to play. Will you play with me, uncle?” The boy whose name is Donghyuck bow to him, and promptly cling to Sicheng’s legs.

“Hello Donghyuck, of course I would love to play with you!” Sicheng pats his head softly.

“Daddy, father, can I bring uncle to my room?” Donghyuck turns to ask both Johnny and Taeyong.

“Sure baby. Take care of uncle while father makes a drink for him, okay?” Johnny nods, and Donghyuck frantically takes Sicheng’s hand and brings him to his room. 

He lets Sicheng see all his toys, and also all his plushies. Donghyuck is definitely Johnny and Taeyong’s son. His huge collection of plushies convinced Sicheng. Sicheng played a role play game with Donghyuck using the plushies. 

Couple minutes after he played with Donghyuck, Taeyong shows up at the door with his drink in hand, “You play well with Hyuck!”

“Of course, I took your advice, and I’m actually back here as a teacher! I’m a homeroom teacher for Dreamies Elementary School.” Sicheng beams, still having Donghyuck on his lap, who is now playing with his barbie and car toys. 

“Father looks, Barbie is now going to the party with these car toys, woosh.” Donghyuck motions Taeyong to look at him.

“That’s great Hyuck, don’t forget to drive safely and make sure Barbie uses her seatbelt, okay?” Taeyong looks at Donghyuck dearly, and he immediately whips his head to Sicheng. “You're a homeroom teacher for Dreamies Elementary School? Hyuck is a student there, me and Johnny just registered for Donghyuck this year, along with our other friends' kids!” 

“Ah, that’s great. Donghyuck, do you mind telling me your friends? I’ll start teaching you on Monday along with your friends later, isn’t it fun?” Sicheng tries to ask Donghyuck who is still focusing on making sure Barbie wont fall from the car.

“Uncle would be my teacher? How fun!! My friends are Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun and Yangyang. They’re fun to play with! I would definitely introduce you to them later.” Donghyuck immediately jumped up and down, expressing his excitement.

“Donghyuck, did daddy give you chocolate today? You’re too hyped, you need to take some nap.” Taeyong shakes his head as he picks Donghyuck up. “I’ll give him to Johnny and we’re gonna continue our talks in the living room?” 

“Yeah sure hyung.”

Sicheng went to the living room while Taeyong gave Donghyuck to rest with Johnny. He tries to just sit down without looking around too much, he doesn't want to be seen as rude. However he can’t help but notice their group's photos on the frame in the living room. They all still seemed pretty young back then. At that time, Johnny and Taeyong are still pining over each other and driving the whole group crazy. But thinking about it now, it’s pretty fun, definitely the only memories they could make around university years. And of course, amongst all the people in that picture, Sicheng could only focus on one man, who had his hand on Sicheng’s shoulder and smiled widely, his dimples on full display, he’s beautiful. 

“Such a memory to see our picture from back then right?” Taeyong suddenly showed up, and settled down next to Sicheng. 

“Yeah. I feel kinda sorry I didn’t keep up with anyone aside from Kun ge ever since I moved back. And it’s not like I contacted him all the time” Sicheng whines. “I don’t even think they would like to see me again, I lowkey ruined our friendships just because of I’m being petty. I'm not even sure why you and Johnny hyung being super welcoming to me.”

“No Sicheng. Not gonna lie, when you suddenly move back without giving us prior notice, and break any connection with us, we feel super upset and sad, but well we can’t blame you. Heartbreak indeed feels like bitch. I believe everyone wanna meet you again! Especially him.” Taeyong leans back and takes a deep sigh. “You know, he was truly heartbroken to see you go.”

“At least he got someone who takes care of him better than I do I guess. I’m no one but his best friend you know.” Sicheng smiles. “Anyway, how’s our friends been doing? Are you sure they still wanna meet me? I guess it’ll be fun if I host dinner at my house.”

“Oh believe me, they would be so excited! What about we celebrate you coming back here? I mean our house is pretty big, and you don’t have to clean the chaos alone afterwards. Bet they’ll ask their kids to come too.” Taeyong chuckles, and Sicheng just nods along. “So, Kun and Ten, they got married first, their son is Renjun. Doyoung and Jungwoo, their son is Jeno. And lastly, Jaehyun.” Sicheng could feel himself holding his breath. “His son is Jaemin, and he’s the sweetest little bean out there, he’s full of love.”

“Did Jaehyun get married or did he adopt a kid hyung?” Sicheng asked slowly, afraid the answers could break his heart again.

“He got married to his girlfriend. Jaemin is their kid, but now Jaehyun is a single parent.” Taeyong explains, definitely being careful because he knows this topic is sensitive for Sicheng. This is the topic that made him run away back to his hometown, heartbreak, feeling betrayed? All in one.

“Oh. What happened?”

“They got divorced. Jaehyun got to keep Jaemin with him. Jaehyun never really told us what’s the reason, he just said,  _ “we fall out of love” _ , and that’s it.” Taeyong shrugs.

Sicheng chuckles, “I should’ve been there for him, being happy during his wedding day, being his pillar when he’s feeling down, I’m a coward.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that about yourself, Sicheng.” Taeyong slowly moves closer to Sicheng, holding his hand which now is shaking, he didn’t even realise it. 

“Hyung, I basically ran away just because I can’t help but get jealous at the thought he got a girlfriend. I thought we had our connection, but I’m wrong, we’re strictly best friends, I almost confessed to him that day.” Sicheng shakes his head, feeling insecure.

“Baby, you’re not the only one, we thought you both are meant to be together too.” Taeyong strokes Sicheng’s hair. “Anyway, you’ve done so well until now, I’m proud of you. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow, teaching my baby. You’re amazing, Sicheng. And also, how about you baby? Found your soulmate?”

“Ehh, I feel like I would never find one when my heart still belongs to that certain someone, so no.” Sicheng shrugs.

“To be fair, my guts telling me you could still get him, you know?” Taeyong grins.

“Nahh, no way, it’s been too long. And also why would he choose to be with me when I left him back then anyway?” 

“Oh honey, believe me.” Taeyong winks.

Sicheng just giggled and he got up from his seat. “Anyway, thank you hyung. I’m so sorry I’m keeping you away from your family for so long, I should go back now. See you tomorrow hyung.”

Taeyong sends Sicheng off with a hug, and promises him they would have dinner on the weekend later. Well, first day of moving, not bad. He’s catching up with his friends, and he got updated about the love of his life. Sicheng wants to believe everything will move forward from now on.

* * *

On Monday, Sicheng woke up earlier than usual. He needs to prepare himself for the first day being a homeroom teacher in an Elementary School. He met his fellow teacher a couple days ago, Taeil and Yuta, and he swears they're so nice. Yuta taught the higher grades, while Taeil took care of the younger one. 

After eating his breakfast, well it’s only an apple, Sicheng immediately went to the elementary school. He’s driving his cars, even though the elementary school is still located in his neighbourhood, he actually needs to bring a couple items on his first day, and also it's to save him from all the hussle catching up with morning bus full of office workers. 

When he arrived, he could see Yuta and Taeil looking through some documents. 

“Hey hyung.” Sicheng greets both of them.

“Oh hello Sicheng! Please sit down! This is the document of this year's students we got here.” Yuta motions him to come. “My students for this year would be Lucas, Mark, Xiaojun, Hendery, Haknyeon and Hwiyoung.”

“Oh, look at these cute pictures of them! My kiddos would be Chenle, Jisung, Jeongin, Beomgyu, and Taehyun.” Taeil looking at their profile.

Sicheng looks at his document, indeed it was Donghyuck and his friends he mentioned before. He hopes this could make it easier for me to get closer to all of them. 

Not long after they reviewed their student’s profile to get to know them better, one of Yuta’s students already arrived.

“Oh, that’s my baby coming.” Yuta who looks at someone walking towards his class for the car immediately stands up. “See you guys later!”

“Guess that’s our cue to get going to our class too.” Taeil gathers all his belongings. “See ya later!”

Sicheng and Taeil part ways, since Taeil’s class is actually on the left side, while Sicheng’s class is on the right side.

It actually didn’t take long for someone to come to Sicheng’s class. And it was Donghyuck, with Johnny holding his tiny hand. 

“Good morning Sicheng!” Johnny greets him and he motions at Donghyuck to greet him too.

“Good morning uncle!!” Donghyuck bows and launches to hug Sicheng’s leg right away.

Sicheng just laughs, while Johnny shakes his head, “Hyuckie, what do daddy say, you can’t call him uncle, he’s your teacher now baby.”

“Hyung, that’s actually fine.” Sicheng says. He then bent down to meet Donghyuck’s eyes. “Donghyuck, you could just call me Sicheng ge, how’s that sound? It means brother in my language! And we probably could get more closer that way.”

“I like it!!” Donghyuck jumped up and down.

Johnny just took a big sigh, “I wish we could talk more, but I need to go to my office now. Thank you for taking care of this lil Hyuck right here.”

“That’s fine hyung, I’m his teacher anyway. Drive safely.” Sicheng greets him goodbye.

Johnny nods and smiles, and then he averts his gaze to Donghyuck who is still struggling to take his shoes off by himself, “Lil Hyuckie, take care of yourself, and play well with your friends. And also get along well with Sicheng, okay?”

“Yes daddy!” Donghyuck quickly nods and hugs his dad. “Take care daddy, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Johnny kisses his head and heads back to his car while waving his hand.

After Johnny is gone, Sicheng plays with Donghyuck while waiting for the others. Of course since it’s still morning, Donghyuck has a lot of energy to play.

Not long after that, there’s someone arriving again. And it’s actually two kids. From afar, Sicheng could recognise his friends, Ten and Doyoung coming with their kids in their hands.

“Sichengie!!!” Ten shouts his name while waving around.

When they finally arrived in front of the class, they let go of their kids and just let them play with Donghyuck first before letting them officially greet Sicheng. 

“I can’t believe it's really you.” Doyoung said, holding Sicheng’s hand as if he was trying to make sure. “When Taeyong hyung said you’re coming back, I thought he was lying. I’m so glad to see you again!”

“And you're even gonna teach my baby here. I’m so happy oh my God.” Ten keeps pinching his cheeks. “You used to be that boy that stays in my room just to rant about certain people.” 

“Bet Jungwoo and Kun can’t wait to see you too. And I’ve heard we gotta do a little reunion on the weekend later?” Doyoung asks.

“Yeah, I have that plan and Taeyong hyung suggests doing that at his house instead.” Sicheng briefly explains. “Anyway, since you guys all know about me going back already, do you think this certain someone knows about it too?”

Doyoung and Ten both look at each other, and they both shake their head, “I guess no. He’s super busy as a single dad you know, and also he loves to ghost on us, so I guess he hasn't read our group chat.” 

“Anyway, guess we should go now, see ya again after school Sicheng?” Doyoung asks, opening his arms wide for Sicheng to hug.

“You sure will hyung, please take care.” Sicheng hugged both Doyoung and Ten.

Doyoung and Ten then called their kids to greet Sicheng properly.

“Hello Renjun and Jeno! I’m Sicheng, your dad’s friends and I’ll be your teacher from now on! You could call me Sicheng ge so it’ll be easier for us to get closer.” Sicheng leaned down to match his eyes level to both Renjun and Jeno.

And they both quickly nod, and start to attack Sicheng with hugs, “We’ll have so much fun, ge!!” 

After Doyoung and Ten left, Sicheng just stood there, looking at the way Donghyuck, Renjun and Jeno played together. Not long after that, Yangyang came with his mum. They soon quickly get hyped up and start to run around. Apparently they’re role-playing as a dinosaur now. Sicheng just chuckles looking at them. The bell will soon ring, yet there’s still no trace for Jaehyun, well mostly Jaemin. The kids are tired already so they just sit on their chair calmly while sucking on their water bottles. 

“Hey guys, have you guys heard anything from Jaemin?” Sicheng sits down in front of them.

“I don’t really know, but I heard my daddy scolding uncle Jaehyun for waking up late. So maybe Jaemin will come late today?” Jeno answers.

Sicheng nods away, well they’re not lying when they said Jaehyun turns so busy after being a single parent. 

The bell finally rings, and Sicheng was about to start the lesson, actually more like introducing yourself to each other since it's the first day anyway, when suddenly someone showed up on the door.

“Jaemin!!!” Yangyang starts to run and tackles Jaemin into a hug, the others soon follow and they now all cuddle Jaemin who is just calmly holding his lunch box.

“I’m sorry we’re late, I’ll try to drop him earlier than today later on. I promise-” The words died on the end of his tongue, when he finally looks up and sees Sicheng standing in front of him.

“Sicheng?”

“Nice to see you being a good dad for Jaemin, Jaehyun.” Sicheng smiles.

What Sicheng didn’t expect is that he's getting hugged by Jaehyun so suddenly. He could feel Jaehyun’s breath on his neck. Even though he’s shocked by the sudden motion, he welcomed it happily. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and holds him close. He misses the warmth of Jaehyun’s body.

“Oh my God, you’re back, you’re really back.” Jaehyun whispers, still holding onto Sicheng’s hand as if he’s scared that if he let go Sicheng would be gone.

“Yes, I’m back!” Sicheng grins. 

“But I thought you didn’t want to live here again. And also, you’re not even saying goodbye to me back then. You didn’t even let us know your new contact number. And now you’re standing in front of me, being my son’s homeroom teacher? I can’t believe you’re here.” 

“Well, I’m here Jaehyun. We’ll talk about that later? I believe you could be late going to the office.” 

“You’re right.” Jaehyun looks at his phone. “I’ll get going then.”

“Take care, drive safely.” Sicheng waves, and he just realised everyone was seated down already aside from Jaemin who was still standing beside him to hug Jaehyun and wave at him.

“Be a good boy like you usually are, okay?” Jaehyun kisses Jaemin’s forehead.

“Okay daddy!”

As Jaehyun left, they finally started their first lesson.

* * *

After school ends, the parents one by one pick their kids up. Taeyong is the one to pick Donghyuck up, since apparently Johnny is in a meeting. Not long after that, Ten picks up Renjun and even brings Yangyang with him since they’re neighbours and Yangyang’s parents can’t pick him up today. Jaemin and Jeno were playing when Doyoung came to pick Jeno up.

“Jaehyun hasn't picked Jaemin up?” Doyoung asks while collecting all Jeno’s belongings.

“Yeah, do you know about his whereabouts though? Yuta hyung and Taeil hyung might need me for a first day review after this.” Sicheng helps Doyoung with helping Jeno to wear his shoes.

“I’m not so sure actually. He hasn’t said anything yet on our group chat. He’s a busy one indeed.” Doyoung sighs. He then turns to Jaemin who now busily plays alone. “Jaemin-ah, you okay playing alone? Do you want to go to uncle’s home now and let your daddy pick you up later? You could play with Jeno after taking a nap too!” 

“It’s okay uncle Doyoung, I’ll be fine. I have Sicheng ge here too.” Jaemin grins.

Doyoung just nods, “Okay Sicheng, just call me or Taeyong hyung if you need help, okay? Take care.”

“Thank you hyung.”

After Doyoung and Jeno left, Sicheng settled down in front of Jaemin, watched him playing alone.

“Jaemin-ah, you really okay?” Sicheng asks slowly.

Jaemin tilted his head, “Of course I’m fine, ge! I have you here with me.”

“Did your daddy usually pick you up late too?” Sicheng once again asks. He then quickly adds, “If only you are fine with answering it though.”

“Once again, of course I’m fine! And yeah, daddy is so busy. Ever since mummy left, and we’re left alone, he’s being super busy. He said he has to work to buy me milk. I know he has to, but sometimes I just want him to take his time, and play with me. I miss playing with daddy.” Jaemin answers. He answers so innocently, it hurts Sicheng’s heart.

Sicheng wonders what really happened between Jaehyun and his ex, but of course he can’t just ask Jaemin, he probably didn’t understand too. 

But as if he could read Sicheng’s mind, Jaemin started to talk again, “I’m actually happy living with daddy, cause I believe daddy and mummy do all this for the best. Mummy still visits me once in a while too. It’s just I miss playing with daddy, he always looks so tired.”

“I believe he would want to play with you too Jaemin. Your daddy is a great guy. Maybe you could just tell him what you want, he would definitely try to find a way to play with you more, and take care of himself more. He’s sometimes being too much indeed. He always went all in for everything, guess that’s what happened with him and his work now too.” Sicheng says, remembering all those Jaehyun’s behaviour during their university years.

“I saw you and daddy in the morning, I guess you both are friends? I wonder if you’re that friend daddy always talking about.” Jaemin giggles.

“Ah yes, we’re friends. And what is he talking about? Is it a good thing or bad thing? Why did you think it was me?” Sicheng takes an interest in what Jaemin said now.

“Because I’ve met all daddy’s friends, aside from this one daddy talks about a lot. I know uncle Taeyong, uncle Johnny, uncle Ten, uncle Kun, uncle Doyoung and uncle Jungwoo. They’re not the one daddy was talking about all the time. He said, he got this one friend that has always been so supportive for him, sometimes daddy wonders, is his friend actually an angel? Since he’s apparently always there for him, and takes care of him well. And he also said, not only he has an angelic characteristic, he also looks so pretty like an angel. And you, Sicheng ge, at least for me, you look like an angel, and you’ve been so nice to me! So I think it was you.” Jaemin explains while still holding onto his toys, but also while looking at Sicheng’s eyes. 

Sicheng could really see, Jaemin is indeed Jaehyun’s son, they both are so charming, beautiful, and they speak well. Jaemin also has Jaehyun’s eyes. He feels like he’s talking to a mini Jaehyun now.

“Are you sure? I believe you’re the angel though.” Sicheng pokes Jaemin’s cheeks.

“Daddy often called me his little angel, so I guess we’re both angels then.” Jaemin giggles.

They both laugh, and let the silence come in. After the laughter dies down, Jaemin starts to yawn. 

“Aww, you’re sleepy? Did you want me to call your daddy and get you home?” Sicheng pats Jaemin’s head.

“That’s okay, I can still wait for him, he must be busy, I don’t want to bother him.” Jaemin smiles. “But can I sleep here while we wait, ge?”

“Of course.” Sicheng immediately lays a spare bed in their class and lets Jaemin lay there and he starts to doze off.

Sicheng sighs and keeps strokes Jaemin’s head, lulling him to sleep. When he’s finally asleep, Sicheng immediately calls Taeyong.

“Taeyong hyung.”

_ “Yes Sicheng, is there anything wrong?” _

“I still don’t know our other friends’ number, so I’m so sorry I bother you.”

_ “Please, it’s fine! What’s wrong?” _

“Jaemin is still here with me, Jaehyun hasn’t picked him up. And now he’s asleep. I wonder if anything is okay wit him. I could even bring Jaemin’s home if he’s too busy.”   
_ “Ahh I see. He was sometimes too busy and he forgot to pick Jaemin up indeed. I’ll send you his number, you could call him. You could even bring Jaemin to mine, he could play with Hyuck once he’s awake later.” _

“Okay. Thank you hyung!!”

_ “No worries Sicheng.” _

Sicheng immediately got Jaehyun’s number from Taeyong. It’s actually been a while since he contacted Jaehyun, so he’s actually pretty nervous. Yes, they just met this morning but talking face to face and talking on the phone is different. Plus Sicheng is pretty sure they both still feel awkward around each other. Sicheng sure Jaehyun knows he’s partly the reason for Sicheng to move away back then too.

Sicheng braced himself and called Jaehyun’s number. Of course Jaehyun didn’t answer right away, it’s basically an unknown number and he must be busy. The call almost got cut off, when Jaehyun finally picked up.

_ “Hello?” _

“Jaehyun.”

_ “Oh Sicheng. Oh my God, I forgot to pick Jaemin up.” _

“It’s fine. He understands and he’s asleep now.”

_ “Oh my God, I feel so bad, I’m in a meeting and I didn’t even remember to pick my son up.” _

“Jaehyun… You’re fine. Jaemin still has me anyway. I'm just wondering if you’re so busy, should I just drop him home? Or even bring him to Taeyong hyung’s home? So he could play with Donghyuck while he’s waiting for you.”

_ “There’s no one home, and I didn’t give Jaemin the key today. If I didn’t ask too much, can you just bring him to yours? I’ll pick him up soon once my work is done. I already caused too much trouble for Taeyong hyung and Johnny hyung, I feel bad.” _

“Sure sure. I’ll let you know my address later. Take care though Jaehyun. Jaemin has been worried about you. Don’t push too much, you have to take some rest too.”

_ “I see you still taking care of me. And even my son. Thank you Sicheng. Take care too. And once again, thank you.” _

“That’s fine Jaehyun. Let me know when you’re gonna pick Jaemin up later.”

_ “Okay.” _

Sicheng was glad he drove his car today, so at least he could make Jaemin comfortable. After checking out Jaemin still sleeping, he went out to the teacher’s room, seeing Yuta and Taeil already ready to go home. 

“Hey Sicheng, tough first day? What is holding you back? We’re ready to go home now.” Taeil picks up his documents from the table.

“Not really. Just, my student is still here, he’s asleep now.” Sicheng sighs. “Just want to let you know if you wanna go home first, that’s fine.”

“Oh! Have you contacted his parents?” Yuta asks.

“Yes, he told me just to bring him home with me and he’ll pick him up soon. He’s actually my friend anyway, so it’ll be fine.” Sicheng quickly explains.

“Okay, great. We’ll get going first, Sicheng? Take care.” Taeil waves him goodbye, along with Yuta who waves him goodbye too.

Sicheng waves back, and quickly gathers all his belongings from the teacher’s room, and gets back to the classroom. He’s contemplating between to wait until Jaemin wakes up or to just wake him up so he could sleep more comfortably in his house later. He then decides to do the latter. He wokes Jaemin up by stroking his hands softly.

“Jaemin-ah, let’s go back to my house now, and let’s sleep more later?”

Jaemin slowly gets up, and he just nods, extending his hands so Sicheng could pick him up. So Sicheng did. He gathers his things while holding Jaemin in his arms. Jaemin starts to doze off again. 

He slowly put him on the passenger seat and quickly drove home. And when he arrived, he immediately picked Jaemin up and lay him on his bed. After making sure Jaemin is tucked comfortably, he went to his kitchen and drank his water. He’s still making sure what’s going on on his first day as a homeroom teacher. More importantly how he has his university’s crush’s son on his bed sleeping now. Sicheng can’t lie, he thought he already moved on from Jaehyun, but after meeting him today, it turns out of course he couldn’t just forget his first actual love. The fact that Jaehyun had Jaemin as his son with his ex-wife didn’t even change Sicheng’s feelings for him. 

It’s almost dinner time, and there’s still no text from Jaehyun, so Sicheng decides he would just make dinner for him and Jaemin, and maybe for Jaehyun too, in case he hasn't eaten yet. Sicheng was about to make the dinner, when Jaemin suddenly showed up in front of his bedroom door, rubbing his eyes.

“Hello Jaemin! Did you sleep well?” Sicheng greets him.

“Yeah I did.” Jaemin nods, but he still asks Sicheng to pick him up.

So Sicheng did, and he brought Jaemin to the kitchen along with him, “I’m about to make dinner for us, do you like pasta?”

“Yeah I do! Me and daddy sometimes make dinner together too, can I help, ge?” Jaemin asks.

“What did you usually do when you made dinner with your daddy?” Sicheng asks, Jaemin is too small to actually cook, it’s dangerous to even put him near fire, so he wonders what he does with Jaehyun.

“I help with tasting!” Jaemin grins.

“Cheeky baby.” Sicheng chuckles and pinches Jaemin’s cheek. “Okay, let's start then!”

Sicheng starts to cook, and he would occasionally ask Jaemin to taste it, and if he approved, he'd continue the steps. Jaemin was sitting on his kitchen counter and he’s making sure to take his eyes on every Sicheng’s steps to make sure everything went fine. Jaemin claimed that it was what he usually does every time Jaehyun cooked him something. So, Sicheng trusts him.

It actually didn’t take too long for him to finish the dish, and when he finished, Jaemin started to clap. And Sicheng just claps along. Jaemin actually looks excited to start eating.

When he prepares the food for Jaemin, he suddenly remembers to check on his phone, and see if Jaehyun has read his text about his address already. And when he checks his phone, he finds a text from Jaehyun saying he would pick Jaemin up in 30 minutes. Probably enough time for Jaemin to at least eat first before going home. 

Sicheng puts the plate in front of Jaemin, and he immediately starts to dig in.

“Jaemin-ah, are you hungry? Eat slowly!” Sicheng reminds him.

“It’s just your dish is great! I love it.” Jaemin keeps on munching his pasta.

Sicheng chuckles, and he’s happy to see Jaemin eating so well, he even eats his vegetables. Jaehyun must raise him well. Talking about Jaehyun, Sicheng is pretty sure Jaemin got almost the same personality as Jaehyun, they got along pretty quickly and now even Jaemin is patiently waiting for his dad at his teacher’s house. While he’s eating, Jaemin starts to tell Sicheng something about Jaehyun, like the way Jaehyun always cuddles him to sleep, that's why Jaemin has a tendency to cling on people, just because he’s used to that. Jaemin also said that despite being super busy and sometimes looking so tired, Jaehyun always took his time to tell Jaemin a bedtime story. 

Sicheng could definitely see Jaehyun did all that. He’s an amazing friend to begin with too. Sicheng starts to tell Jaemin about his relationship with Jaehyun. About how Jaehyun takes care of him the first year they know each other, about how he would always be there anytime Sicheng needs him. Jaehyun even almost ditched his final exam day just because Sicheng caught a cold. 

“Gege, you seem close with daddy. I know you’re best friends, but even it looks like you’re closer to him than any other uncles. And you know him so well, like the way I did! And I know him for my whole life.” Jaemin concludes.

“Hmm? You could say so. If I could turn back time, I would prefer to stay on his side honestly. I’m glad at least he got you.” Sicheng strokes Jaemin’s back.

“I’m glad that he got you before he got me too! I could see you’re such an amazing person, and so does my daddy, and all the uncles I know!” 

“Look at you talking so well.” Sicheng giggles, and Jaemin giggles too until he’s almost choked on his food. Sicheng offers him a glass of water, and he drinks most of it.

Jaemin laughs again, “I learned from the best.”

After that, Sicheng’s door started to ring, that must be Jaehyun.

Sicheng picks Jaemin up from his chair and holds him while opening the door, revealing Jaehyun still in his suit, looking pretty tired and worried. But once he saw Jaemin in Sicheng's arms, he seemed relieved. 

Opening the door to welcome Jaehyun after he works all day with Jaemin in his arms makes Sicheng think this is so domestic and he would love to experience this all day. He just wants to caress Jaehyun’s face and kiss his tired eyes, and cuddle him to sleep. He wants to do all the domesticity with Jaehyun. But he’s the one who acts like a coward and runs away in the first place, he can’t blame anyone but himself. 

“Daddy!!” Jaemin breaks the silence and stretches his arms, so Sicheng lets Jaehyun pick him up from his arms.

“Hello sweetheart, I’m so sorry I can’t pick you up sooner.” Jaehyun strokes Jaemin’s head. “Are you being a good boy today?”   
  
“Of course daddy! I’m the best boy, of course I’m being a good boy today.” Jaemin seems proud of himself. Sicheng can confirm that though Jaemin indeed behaves so well, he has no problem taking care of him all day.

Jaehyun smiles softly at Jaemin, and then he looks at Sicheng, “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“No need to worry, he’s my student, and also… you’re my best friend. Of course I’ll be glad to take care of him. Jaemin is a nice boy too. He even helped me cook, right buddy?” Sicheng pokes Jaemin’s cheeks.

He grins, and he proudly announces, “Yes! I’m helping gege cooks, and it tastes so good.” 

“Talking about cooking, have you eaten yet Jaehyun?” Sicheng turns his attention to Jaehyun.

“I’m fine.” Jaehyun answers, but the sound his stomach makes betrays him. 

Both Jaemin and Sicheng laughed, “Please just come on in, let’s eat dinner first.”

Jaehyun finally came in and let Sicheng prepare for his dinner, while in the meantime he played with Jaemin, and Jaemin was running around the house laughing. Sicheng once again smiles to himself, thinking he could definitely go home to this sight, the love of his life playing happily with his son. 

Sicheng serves the dinner and lets Jaehyun eat peacefully while he’s telling a fairytale to a tired Jaemin, and when he starts to doze off, Sicheng picks him up and lays him on his bed. After making sure Jaemin is asleep and comfortably lying there, Sicheng goes back to the dining room, and sits in front of Jaehyun.

“Are you that hungry?” Sicheng asks, noticing Jaehyun eats it well, and the food is already gone.

“It’s good, and yeah I’m pretty hungry I guess. You improved on your cooking skills!” Jaehyun teases him.

“Excuse me, of course I improved! And Jaemin helps me too, so of course it’s good.” Sicheng pouts.

Jaehyun just laughs. The silence came again, and suddenly Jaehyun took a deep sigh, “I’m really glad to see you again Sicheng.”

“I could say so too.” Sicheng smiles.

“You don’t know how hard it is for me when I know you’re moving away without even telling us. I can’t help but think, I must have done something wrong to you.” Jaehyun frowns. “Now that it went past us, could you please at least tell me your reason?”

“I’m sorry.” Sicheng can’t really answer that. There’s no way he tells Jaehyun that he moved away just because he’s heartbroken and can’t think straight, and he feels like a freaking fool for falling for his best friend and even thought he could confess to him. 

“You really can’t tell me?” Jaehyun once again asks. “I feel like, since the group never really talks about it, it's either they knew your reasons already or they didn’t care at all. Which I think the answer must be the first one. If they know, why can’t I? I’m sure that’s all because of me.”

“Do you really want to know the answer?” Sicheng is trying to make sure of that. He knew Jaehyun would try to confront him, but he didn’t think it would be this early, and also Jaehyun looks pretty tired already. “Can we just talk about this later? You seem so tired, you should rest Jaehyun.”

“Yes, I’m dying to know ever since the day you left Sicheng. I miss you every single day. And I think I can’t live another day without knowing your reason Sicheng.” Jaehyun says.

Sicheng sighs, and he motions Jaehyun to just move to the couch in the living room, so they both could talk more comfortably. Sicheng isn’t sure about Jaehyun, but he definitely needs to lean somewhere, just in case he feels heavy or something.

They both settle down on the couch, Jaehyun’s shoulder touching Sicheng’s shoulder, Sicheng misses this. Jaehyun’s body warmth radiates through his whole body. Just Jaehyun being next to him is enough to ground him down honestly. They both need this.

“Okay, first of all, I’m sorry.” Sicheng starts. “I’m sorry I suddenly went back home and didn’t tell any of you prior to that and even broke the contacts after that. I got new numbers, a new phone, I just want to start brand new. I didn’t even think the way Kun ge could easily get my new number through our mutual friends though. I ended up telling him everything, and I figured he would just tell you all about that, I guess everyone but you, since you’re here asking me now.”

“Then it’s obviously my fault right? You moved back because I did something wrong to you. Honestly I’m not sure about what I’ve done to hurt you like that, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you to that extent. We’re best friends Sicheng, I thought you would just tell me what’s wrong and be honest to each other. I can’t help but blame myself. I lost you Sicheng, and I didn’t even know why.” Jaehyun sighs deeply. 

Sicheng could see Jaehyun’s hands actually start shaking. So he takes Jaehyun’s hands on his and holds it tightly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. But I’m here Jaehyun, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Can you please hold me?” Jaehyun requests.

Sicheng holds Jaehyun in his embrace, hugging him tightly, stroking his back, trying to calm him down. 

“I miss you Sicheng. What makes us be awkward like this? Please tell me, I swear I’ll fix everything.” Jaehyun mumbles on his embrace.

“You’re not the one in the wrong, Jaehyun. It’s me.” Sicheng pulled away. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“At least tell me what went wrong between us. We’re basically inseparable and you suddenly went missing. I spent 6 years without you.” Jaehyun is still frowning.

“At least you’ve done well this past 6 years. You raised Jaemin perfectly. You’re also doing well in your job, right? You’re perfectly fine, even without me Jaehyun.” Sicheng holds Jaehyun on the shoulder, trying to convince him.

“I’m not doing fine Sicheng. I divorced my ex-wife, I barely hold myself, Jaemin often feels lonely because I’m too busy. Hell, sometimes I even forgot to pick him up from our friends’ house, Sicheng.” Sicheng could see tears threatening to drop from Jaehyun’s eyes, it seems like Jaehyun poured all his feelings now. “And you keep avoiding my question. What did I do wrong to make you run away like that Sicheng? Tell me.”

“Jaehyun.” Sicheng tried to calm him.

“No, don’t Jaehyun me if you’re not gonna answer my question, I don’t need your apology Sicheng, I just want answers.” Jaehyun takes a deep sigh. 

“Trust me, if I could turn back time, I don’t want to run away from everything and be there for you Jaehyun. Once again I’m so sorry. I was a coward back then, I thought I could be strong, but I guess I can’t. And thinking about it now, I regret it so much. Even though I’m hurting, I should’ve just stayed beside you and supported you, and really make sure you’re happy. I really should’ve stayed beside you both on your happy or bad day.” Sicheng finally answers.

Jaehyun is still trying to find the answer from his eyes, so he keeps going, “I keep thinking that you’re doing fine, that you’re doing much better than me, you got yourself a better person than me to stay beside you anyway. But I guess even though that’s true, I still should’ve at least checked on you. Jaehyun, I swear I’m trying my best even now, but I’m so sorry, I still can’t handle all this. All this still feels the same as the day I left.”

“Wait, Sicheng, what do you mean? Are you implying….” Jaehyun seems confused.

“You might laugh at me after this, but I’m jealous Jaehyun. I love you. Like how could I not? You’re literally the best boy out there, and you always take care of me. Your imperfections make you look so amazing somehow. Ever since we spent our time together almost every single day, I realise that you’re the one that I like and I do want to spend my whole life with you, I thought we had our connection, I guess I read your signal wrong. That day… I want to confess to you. I thought we might have our own happy ending together, but I was wrong. That day, you introduced your girlfriend to us. Even if I can’t have you, of course I want you to be happy always. But me being a coward, I ran away just because instead of being happy for you, I got hurted.” Sicheng stops for a while, trying to learn something from Jaehyun’s expression, but he remains silent, so he continues again.

“I figure since you have someone by your side already, I could stop taking care of you. But every single day, I always think about you.”

They both didn’t say any single word after that. Sicheng tried to focus his gaze towards the carpet underneath his feet, trying his best to hold the tears that threatened to show up. 

“Sicheng, would you look at me please?”

Sicheng slowly tilted his head up, Jaehyun’s hand steady on his cheeks, caressing it carefully. 

“Did you still feel the same about me?”

“I thought I’m over you, I swear I’m trying my best, but I’m so sorry, my feelings are too stubborn to go away.” Sicheng mumbles. “Give me a couple more months, I swear I’ll fix this.”

“What if I say I do love you too?”

Jaehyun’s words startled Sicheng. That didn’t feel real. 

“Huh?”

“What if I say I do love you too? The day I met you Sicheng, it was the best day of my life. You’re a literal angel, I never knew I could even be your best friend. My feelings keep developing as we get closer and closer. I sent you signals at that time too, but we kept going back and forth, so I thought you didn’t get my signals. Then I decided I just gave up chasing after you, and that’s when I found my ex. My dad basically introduced her to me. She’s such a great friend, but I mistook it as something else, and I basically dated her because I thought that way I could finally get over you. I know I’m a bastard for that. But, after you left, I feel like you confirmed that we would never get together, so I married her. I was happy, but then I realised there’s something weird. Little did I know, she cheated behind my back. She said I never love her in the first place. I want to deny it, but I know she’s right. There’s no one but you in my heart. How could I love another person if you’re the only one?” Jaehyun explains. 

“Oh my God, you’re not lying right? Please don’t play with my feelings, it’s not funny.” Sicheng still can’t believe what he just heard. After all this time, Jaehyun confesses that he loves him and still is. It must be a dream. 

“I never lie to you. You know me right? Whenever you ask me again how I feel, please remember my answer is always you.”

“So you’re saying, we could’ve been together all this time if we communicate well with each other?” Sicheng wants to scream hysterically inside, he could’ve had Jaehyun in the first place if they actually talked to each other.

“Please don’t blame yourself, I’m in the wrong too. I shouldn’t have assumed your feelings for me, and should’ve tried to tell you about my feelings too. We’re sucks at communicating, don't we?” Jaehyun chuckles. 

“I guess so.” Sicheng grins. “And now what? Today is such a roller coaster of emotions for me, oh God, and it’s just my first day working here.” 

“Well I guess for now, we’ll be alright, I want to try again. Would you like us to try again?” Jaehyun suggested, reaching out to hold Sicheng’s hand.

“I guess, even if we have to go around a long way, I will still feel the same. Even if we fell apart back then, what’s always important is us anyway. Guess it’s like taking another step forward, so yes, I believe we’ll be alright too. Please, let's try again.” Sicheng smiles, taking Jaehyun’s hand on his, bringing him closer.

“Thank you Sicheng, for giving us another chance. Thank you for willing to try again with me. I love you.” Jaehyun smiles, showing the dimples Sicheng truly adores. 

“I love you too.” 

They both smile at each other, and without them knowing, their lips meet halfway, and they kiss, for the first time, after pinning over each other for so long. Kissing Jaehyun makes Sicheng feel like he’s finally officially coming home. This feels right. Sicheng could feel Jaehyun smiling through their kiss too. Sicheng feels like he wanted to cry, he could’ve kissed Jaehyun for a thousand times already if they talked. 

“Aww.”

They finally parted when they heard the voice, and they both looked at the source of the sound to find Jaemin standing in front of the door, with his hands on his chest, smiling from ear-to-ear. 

“Oh my God, Jaemin baby, why are you awake?” Jaehyun picked Jaemin up quickly, bringing him to sit next to Sicheng.

“Weird dreams, so I woke up to find you, and I see you kissing gege.” Jaemin actually giggles, making both Jaehyun and Sicheng blushing, they’ve been caught by a 6 years old kid. “My heart went ‘whoooshhhhh’ immediately. I feel so happy.”

“Dear lord, this is gonna be weird for me to teach Jaemin. Jaehyun, this is your fault.” Sicheng hides his face behind his hands. 

Jaemin laughs, and pulls Sicheng’s hands from his face, “No gege! It’s fine. I never really saw daddy being this happy, so seeing you could make him this happy, I’m so glad. I told you this before, I believe that you’re an angel, at least the one that got sent for me and daddy.”

“It looks like Jaemin already gave us his blessing.” Jaehyun laughs along with Jaemin.

“Are you sure about this Jaemin? I mean….” Sicheng trails on his words, not knowing how to say the next words.

“He means, if this all goes well, he could be your daddy too, are you okay with that?” Jaehyun says the words. 

Jaemin immediately looks at them both, and gives them his cute smiles, “Of course I’m okay! As long as daddy is happy, and gege is also happy, I’ll always be happy!”

Both Jaehyun and Sicheng smile while listening to Jaemin’s words, that means so much for both of them. Sicheng feels like he’s getting overwhelmed by happiness because the thought that he has just then has a possibility to come true.

Jaemin freed himself from Jaehyun’s hands and made his way to hug Sicheng, “Thank you for making daddy happy, I can’t wait for you to be my daddy too!”

Jaehyun and Sicheng both locked their gaze to each other comically. Despite that, Sicheng once again felt so overwhelmed he could feel tears streamed down his face. He hugged Jaemin back and said, “No, thank you Jaemin. For giving me a chance to make you and your daddy happy.”

“Oh God, to have 2 boys, the love of my life and my dearest son, getting all sappy over me. I’m honoured” Jaehyun grins.

“Oh shut up.” Sicheng playfully pushed Jaehyun.

“I’m just kidding, baby, but I’m not lying when I said I’m truly honoured.” Jaehyun laughs. “Anyway, Jaemin, it’s late already sweety, let’s go home?”

“Do we have to go home now? I still want to play and talk to Sicheng gege.” Jaemin pouts.

“You could play and talk to me again tomorrow Jaemin, no need to worry, okay? Let’s rest for tonight, so we could play happily tomorrow, agree?” Sicheng tried to persuade Jaemin.

“Hmm okay.” Jaehyun took Jaemin back from Sicheng’s embrace.

“You’re not gonna stop me and ask if I want to stay the night, aren’t you?” Jaehyun asks once Jaemin is settled on his arms.

“Seriously? Of course no. You should maybe take me on a date first.” Sicheng giggles.

“You’re right, you’re right. Goodnight Sicheng.” Jaehyun plants a kiss on Sicheng’s cheeks, and Jaemin follows to do so too, making both Sicheng and Jaehyun laugh. 

“Goodnight too Jaehyun, Jaemin.” Sicheng gave a peck for Jaehyun and Jaemin too. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

The next morning, Sicheng wakes up feeling excited and he feels fresh. Last night after Jaehyun went home, he texted Sicheng good night, and it was enough for him to get a nice dream. 

Sicheng goes to work and immediately starts to welcome his students. The first one to come this time is actually Yangyang, and behind him is Doyoung who’s ready to drop Jeno.

“Good morning Sichengie!” Doyoung greets him, after making sure Jeno greets Sicheng properly before playing with Yangyang.

“Morning hyung!”

“How’s yesterday? Everything goes well?” Doyoung asks. Taeyong must have told him about Jaemin’s situation yesterday.

Sicheng knows he basically asked about Jaemin having to stay with him until Jaehyun picks him up, but he can’t help but think about what happened between him and Jaehyun last night, but he quickly brushes it off his mind, “Yeah! It’s going well, and Jaemin actually is a good boy, I have fun with him.”

“I’m glad. Did anything happen though? You look so happy today.” Doyoung gives him that  _ ‘I know something happened, so just tell me’  _ looks.

But Sicheng actually is not sure if he wants to talk about it now, so he quickly answers, “Nothing really happened yesterday, we just had dinner together when he picked Jaemin up.

“Ohhh all those domestic things.” Doyoung pats him. “I understand why you are being so happy then.”

“Anyway, I gotta go now, good luck for today!” Doyoung bids him a goodbye.

Not long after that, he could see Kun and Renjun walking together. It’s been awhile since he met Kun.

“Kun ge!!”

“Sicheng!!!” Kun hurriedly hugged Sicheng, immediately letting Renjun play with the others.

“I’m so happy to see you! But I have to go quickly.” Kun sighs. “Early morning meeting.”

“That’s alright, we’ll have group dinner together on the weekend anyway. Take care ge!” Sicheng chuckles.

“Bye!” Kun says his goodbye, and calls Renjun to hug him one more time.

After Kun goes, Taeyong comes and quickly drops Donghyuck. He said he has things to do so he can’t really chat with Sicheng, but he promises he’ll stay awhile when he picks Donghyuck up later. 

The kids are playing tea time, and they invite Sicheng to join, just because Jaemin’s seat is still empty. Sicheng, as usual, just played pretend sipping on the cup, thanking Renjun for making him tea. 

He had fun, until someone knocked on the door. Sicheng turns his head and sees Jaehyun smiling at him, and Jaemin trying to take off his shoes.

“Gege!” Once he successfully takes off his shoes, Jaemin immediately runs to Sicheng. “I miss you.”

“It’s only been one night Jaemin, but I miss you too.” Sicheng giggles and pat Jaemin’s head. “Now go play with your friend!”

“Okay!”

After Jaemin joining tea time with his friends, Sicheng went to Jaehyun, greeting him with his smile, “Hello there.”

“Hi, you look amazing today.” Jaehyun grins.

“You do too.” Sicheng smiles. “But, your tie is a little bit crooked?”

“Oh?” Jaehyun takes a look at his own tie. “Really? I’m hurrying today to meet a certain someone and chat with him before going to work today, so I guess it’s indeed a little bit crooked.”

“Funny.” Sicheng rolls his eyes but nevertheless, he helps Jaehyun fix his tie.

“Done!”

“Thank you. Anyway, do you want to go on a date tonight?” Jaehyun asks. Sicheng could tell he’s nervous by looking at the way Jaehyun plays with his own hand.

Sicheng takes Jaehyun’s hands and holds it, “I’ll be honoured. Where to? And will we bring Jaemin along?”

Jaehyun hums, “We… I love the sound of that. And to answer your questions, it’s a secret! I promise I plan this well already.”

“I trust you then.” Sicheng nods. “Now, just go to work! So you could go home early and pick Jaemin up on time.”

Jaehyun grimaces while Sicheng laughs, “You’re right though, you’re right. Anyway, see you later baby.”

Jaehyun kisses Sicheng’s lips for a second, and good thing he pulls away before Sicheng realizes what just happened, he would demand for more. And before either Sicheng or Jaehyun could say something, they heard that voice again.

“Aww.”

This time, not only Jaemin, but the rest of them coos over them too. 

“Oh God, I should make a rule for you to not make any move when I’m in front of my students.” Sicheng whines.

Jaehyun laughs, and he calls Jaemin to bid goodbye to him. And once again, before he goes, he kisses Sicheng’s forehead, “Do well today.”

“You too.” 

And after Jaehyun left, Sicheng started the class.

* * *

Sicheng didn’t mean to eavesdrop on what his students were talking about. It was lunch break. His students start to act suspicious and they keep on talking while forming a circle and talking in whispers. Of course since they’re still kids anyway, they end up whisper-shouting every word they said. They keep stealing glance at Sicheng then continue whatever they’re talking about. 

And at one point, Sicheng could clearly hear Donghyuck say, “Jaemin, what’s with your dad and Sicheng gege this morning? They’re cute, but aren’t they too close to kith each other like that?”

Yangyang interrupts, “Wait, what’s a kith?”

“Seriously? That’s what we witnessed this morning Yangyang! Only done when someone loves one person, and usually adults do that. We as kids only kith each other because we love each other as friends, and kith our parents because we love them.” Indeed, Renjun is the smart one.

“But seriously, is Sicheng gege your dad too Jaemin?” Jeno stirs their conversation back.

“Hmm… Daddy and Sicheng gege both see each other as someone special, and it's been since last night actually! I saw them kith too, and I coos over them because they’re so cute!! And I guess soon Sicheng gege would be my daddy too.” Jaemin answers excitedly.

“Oh my God! You’ll no longer call him gege then!!” Yangyang jumps up and down.

“I recommend you call him Papa!” Renjun grins.

“That’s a great idea. I’m so excited thinking about it!!” Jaemin squeals.

“But seriously, would they get married soon? They would invite us right? I’ll give Sicheng gege and uncle Jaehyun a flower then!!” Donghyuck declares, and the rest of them just nods agreeing.

“That’s right, we should give them gifts! What’s good?” Jeno starts to give them ideas.

Sicheng can’t hold his laugh anymore, and he almost chokes on his drink, so he finally decides to interfere with them, “Hello kiddos, what are you guys talking about?”

“Ah- nothing actually…”

“Congrats on being Jaemin’s new dad!!”

Renjun tries to brush off their topics while the others excitedly congratulate Sicheng. Sicheng could see Renjun shaking his head and just sighs. 

“Hmm? Me being Jaemin’s new dad?” Sicheng raises his brows, questioning.

“Gege, daddy told me last night if this all goes well you would be my daddy too. Don’t tell me that’s a lie.” Jaemin pouts.

“Oh no, don’t cry.” Renjun immediately hugs Jaemin.

“Guys!! Group hug!!!” Donghyuck commands and they all start to hug Jaemin.

“Jaemin… I didn’t say anything about lying. That could be true, yes, but it still hasn’t happened yet right? For now, I’m still your teacher, who coincidentally is also your parents’ friend.” Sicheng giggles looking at their reaction.

“I get it! But for me, you’re still my soon-to-be dad.” Jaemin concluded while he held his fist tightly.

“Cutiepie.” Sicheng pats his head. “Now let's start our class again, shall we?”

The rest of the class went pretty well. And without him realizing, it’s time to go home already.

“Take care Yangyang!” Sicheng waves to Yangyang when his dad picks him up.

“Take care Jeno!” Sicheng pinch Jeno’s cheeks and let Doyoung drag him home.

“Injunnie, don’t forget to eat, okay?” 

“Ohhh, our Hyuckie, make sure you take a nap, okay?”

One by one, his students went home. And as expected, Jaemin is the only one left.

“Jaemin-ah, are you sure your daddy would come soon?” Sicheng asks, observing Jaemin reading his children’s book.

“Yes! Daddy said he wants to ask you out tonight, so I need to go home fast and shower and pick you up later!” Jaemin answers surely.

“Hm, you know it? Do you know where we are going?” Sicheng tries to find information from Jaemin, it would help him at least pick the right outfit, right?

“It’s a secret!!” Jaemin grins. “Oh, daddy!!!!”

Jaemin promptly got up from his seat and ran to the door, there’s Jaehyun standing there.

“Hello sweetheart, did you have an amazing day today?” Jaehyun picks Jaemin up and plants a kiss on his forehead.

“Of course! I played a lot with Injun, Jeno, Hyuckie and Yangyang!” 

Jaehyun smiles and pat his head, “Good boy! Now go get all your stuff so we could go home.”

Jaemin immediately runs and tidies up all his stuff. Sicheng just smiles at that sight, and makes his way to Jaehyun.

“Hello baby.” Jaehyun greets him, immediately putting his hand on Sicheng’s waist.

“Hey, how’s your day?” Sicheng asks him.

“It’s fine now that I see you.” Jaehyun smiles, making Sicheng’s heart swell. Jaehyun’s smile is indeed one of the best sights he has ever seen in his life.

“You’ve done well today.” Sicheng kisses Jaehyun’s forehead and loosen his tie. His hand brushed through Jaehyun’s hair while studying Jaehyun’s face. “You seem so tired baby.”

“Hmm.” Jaehyun lets out a hums of content. “I haven’t really slept well lately.”

“Should we cancel our date tonight? You should rest more.” 

Jaehyun shakes his head almost immediately, “There’s no way I would cancel our date. Tonight I’ll pick you up at 6pm!”

“Okay, but please do rest for awhile before that.” Sicheng frowns.

“Daddy! Let’s go home now.” Jaemin shows up with all his stuff on his little hands.

Jaehyun unwillingly releases his hand from Sicheng’s waist, and helps Jaemin with his stuff.

“Jaemin-ah, can you make sure you and your daddy take a nap before we go out later tonight?” Sicheng drops down to his knee to make eye contact with Jaemin.

“Sure! I would love to sleep with daddy too.” Jaemin nods his head vigorously.

Sicheng just chuckles, “That’s great! Anyway, take care.” 

Jaemin once again nods, and he takes Jaehyun’s hand. They both were about to walk out, before Jaehyun made a detour and made his way to Sicheng again.

“What now Jaehyun?” Sicheng raises his brows.

“I haven’t kissed you.” Jaehyun immediately gives Sicheng’s lips a peck and shows a smile of satisfaction.

“Aww, cuties.” Jaemin coos at the sight, jumping up and down.

Both Jaehyun and Sicheng just laughed. Jaehyun and Jaemin were about to leave again when Sicheng’s phone rings.

“Oh, it’s Taeyong hyung.” Sicheng announces.

Jaehyun motions him to pick up his phone. So Sicheng did and put Taeyong on the speaker.

“Hello?”

_ “DONG SICHENG YOU OWE ME EXPLANATION!!” _

“Huh? Hyung, elaborate more please.”

_ “Why did Hyuck tell me you’re gonna be Jaemin’s second daddy??” _

Upon that, Jaemin and Sicheng immediately look at each other and laugh. Jaehyun looks at them weirdly, not understanding what it is all about.

“Oh God, I should’ve known Hyuckie would tell you that immediately.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean?” Jaehyun voices his confusion.

_ “And you’re with Jaehyun now too??? Sicheng, you should tell me everything!!” _

“Uncle Taeyong! Sicheng gege indeed would be my other daddy soon. My daddy and he has kith kith fall in love!”

Jaemin suddenly joins the conversation. And of course it made Taeyong even more confused.

_ “Jaemin-ah, what do you mean??” _

“Hyung, calm down. I promise I’ll tell you everything later.”

_ “Why not now?” _

“Well as you know, I’m with Jaehyun now.”

_ “Whipped. But promise me you’ll let me know later?” _

“Yes, I will.”

_ “Oh God this news shocked me too much, I’m tired. Hyuckie literally told me ‘father, Jaemin would have another daddy soon, and it’s Sicheng gege’, I almost had a heart attack.” _

“Oh shut up, stop being so dramatic hyung.”

_ “I’m not dramatic!! Anyway, have fun with Jaehyun, contact me soon.” _

“I will, bye!!”

After Sicheng closes the phone, Jaehyun looks at both Sicheng and Jaemin, “So, what happened?”

“The kids gossiping about us because they saw us this morning, and Jaemin said I would become his daddy too later.” Sicheng quickly fills him in.

“That’s right! They envy me and they wonder how did you two get so close, and they also told me you both are cute.” Jaemin grins.

“And what did you say?” Jaehyun eyes on Sicheng.

“That could be true but for now I’m still his teacher.” Sicheng shrugs.

“Oof.” Jaehyun pouts.

“Oof too.” Jaemin joins.

“Babies, two of you.” Sicheng laughs, and gives both of them kisses on the cheeks. “And now, just go home, you both should really rest.”

“Okay okay. See ya tonight!” Jaehyun and Jaemin finally wave at Sicheng and leave him alone.

Sicheng sighs, today is a pretty long day and it still hasn’t ended yet, and he’s excited to see what will happen later.

* * *

It’s 6pm and indeed Jaehyun and Jaemin are already standing in front of his front door. Never in his life, he imagined this would happen. They both dress in a casual way, which thank God, because Sicheng also dresses in a casual way.

“Are you ready to go?” Jaemin excitedly grabs his hand.

“Yes.” Sicheng giggles and he promptly locks his door and lets Jaemin drag him to the car. 

Jaemin lets Sicheng sit in the front seat and Jaemin settles down on the back.

“Are you sure you’re okay back there Jaemin?” Sicheng worriedly glances at Jaemin.

“Yes!! I could even lay down back here, no worries.” Jaemin replies.

Jaehyun laughs, and he takes Sicheng’s hand, “No need to worry, our Jaemin is a big boy indeed.”

Sicheng smiles, feeling the warmth of Jaehyun’s hand radiates to him, it’s a very pleasant feeling.

“Anyway, where do we go?” 

“It’s a secret!” Both Jaehyun and Jaemin say at the same time.

Sicheng was about to protest when his phone rang, this time it’s Kun. So he just chuckles and puts him on the speaker.

“Yes, hello?”

_ “Sicheng what does Renjun mean when he says you’re gonna marry Jaehyun and be Jaemin’s dad????” _

“Nobody said we’re gonna get married!!”

Sicheng glanced at Jaehyun and saw him pout, “What do you mean we’re not getting married? Is it a rejection before I even tried?” 

Sicheng laughs, and he wants to reply to Jaehyun’s statement but Ten’s screaming voice could be heard already.

_ “WAIT, ARE YOU WITH JAEHYUN?” _

“Yes, hello hyung.”

_ “What the, they’re really gonna get married babe.” _

_ “Well, it’s inevitable though I guess.” _

“Hello, I’m still here??”

_ “Whatever, have fun with Jaehyun, please do update us Sicheng. I’m suspicious you wouldn’t even tell us if one day you're gonna marry Jaehyun.” _

“Ge, oh my God. Of course I would let you know.”

_ “See babe? He just confirms it himself. Great! Once again have fun!” _

And the phone ended just like that.

“Oh, you already planned on who we're gonna invite once we’re married later?” Jaehyun teases him.

“Why are you so sure I would say yes though?” Sicheng teases him back, but he could see Jaemin frowning.

“Please say yes so you could be my daddy.” Jaemin says. “I even already planned to call you papa.”

“I’m just kidding Jaemin honey.” Sicheng tries to defend himself. “Don’t worry too much, okay?”

“Okay!”

“And we’re arrived.” Jaehyun announces. They’re in Jaehyun's old house, meaning it's his parents’ house.

“Are you serious? We’re in the meeting the parents phase already?” Sicheng whines. Of course he met Jaehyun’s parents a lot back then, he even sometimes slept over there, but it’s been awhile since he saw them, and he’s not even sure if he came there as Jaehyun’s best friend, or more than that.

“Yayyy!!!! We’re gonna meet grandma and grandpa!!!” Jaemin jumped on the back, totally ignoring whatever conversation Sicheng and Jaehyun had.

“You met them tons of times already, you don’t need to worry, okay?” Jaehyun kisses him. “You didn’t mind it right? Us going here instead of having dinner somewhere else?”

“I don’t mind obviously, as long as it’s with you, but I’m scared.” Sicheng pouts when Jaehyun pulls off from the kiss.

“They love you.” Jaehyun smiles, and he gets out of the car and opens the door for Jaemin.

Sicheng follows later, and Jaemin immediately takes his hand and drags him to the front door. Jaemin asks Sicheng to pick him up, and he finally rings the bell.

Jaehyun’s mum opens the door and immediately her face lights up when he sees Jaemin, “Jaemin-ah, my baby!!!!!”

“Grandma!!!!!” Jaemin squeals in happiness.

Sicheng passed Jaemin from his hands to Jaehyun’s mum’s hands. And she finally realizes that instead of Jaehyun, it was Sicheng who holds Jaemin in his arms. 

“Oh my God, Sichengie, is that you?? I miss you!!” Jaehyun’s mum gives him a side hug, which Sicheng truly appreciates.

“Hello ma’am, it’s indeed been awhile. How are you?”

“I’m good, I’m good. So this was someone special Jaehyun was talking about. Please come in!” She opens the door even bigger, and lets both Sicheng and Jaehyun come in.

The house still remains the same, Sicheng could still even spot a picture of his groups in the living room. Looking at it makes Sicheng feel nostalgic somehow. Sensing something from Sicheng, Jaehyun took his hand, and intertwined them with his. They both were seated down on the couch, and Jaemin came back running to them, asking Sicheng to hold him on his lap.

“Oh look at my kiddos!” Jaehyun’s dad suddenly appeared out of his room. “And oh, Sicheng! I’m glad to see you here.” 

Sicheng tries his best to get up from his seat and extend his hand to shake Jaehyun’s dad's hand, but it’s kind of hard because he got Jaemin on his lap.

“So, this is that special someone?” Jaehyun’s dad starts to ask.

“Well Sichengie has always been special for us anyway.” Jaehyun’s mum showed up with a glass of water and put it in front of both of them. “Is there anything new?”

Sicheng was about to say something, when Jaehyun suddenly answered, “Yes! This time I bring him here as my special one instead of just my best friend!” 

Sicheng definitely didn’t expect this would happen. Jaemin, who’s currently seated peacefully on his lap immediately agrees too, “Yes! Sicheng gege would be Jaemin’s daddy soon.”

Sicheng once again got beaten up because Jaehyun already talks again, “Yeah, that probably could happen. But anyway, I want to bring him here just to show my lovely parents, and himself, that I literally serious about this, so please give me your blessings.”

“Oh sweetheart, of course we’ll give you our blessings. I believe you two would be such an amazing couple.” Jaehyun’s mum is the one who comments on it.

And Jaehyun’s dad actually follows, “I figure this would happen. I could see the way you both looked at each other back then, so when Jaehyun brought that girl I introduced to him as his girlfriend, I actually got confused.”

“Dad seriously? Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” Jaehyun shakes his head. “But anyway, yeah, I want you to welcome Sicheng to our family too.”

Sicheng became so speechless, he didn't know what to say, this all felt so overwhelming for him. He didn’t expect Jaehyun would be so serious about their relationship this time, and even bring him to his parents. 

“I.. Please take care of me, as I promise I will take care of both Jaehyun and Jaemin too.” Sicheng finally says, bowing to both of Jaehyun’s dad and mum.

“Sweetheart, you’re always welcome to our family.” Jaehyun’s mum gets up and makes her way to Sicheng. Sicheng gives Jaemin to Jaehyun, and he finally hugs her.

“Thank you.”

“I always see you as my own son anyway too, I’m so glad Jaehyun could finally find his true happiness in you.” Jaehyun’s dad pats his back.

The situation was so touching, but suddenly they heard someone’s stomach grumbling, it was Jaemin, “Can we eat now? I’m hungry.”

Jaehyun chuckles, “What a mood breaker. But okay, let’s go eat something!”

They finally enjoy their dinner together. Jaehyun’s parents ask Sicheng what he’s been up to, and Sicheng fills them in. Sicheng would occasionally wipe the mess Jaemin made when he ate too. Everything went so well, until they realized it was almost 9pm, Jaemin should sleep soon.

“It’s been so fun, but I guess we should head back now, Jaemin still has school tomorrow.” Jaehyun says once he notices Jaemin has been yawning for a while.

“But I don’t wanna go home, I wanna stay with grandpa grandma.” Jaemin whines, hugging his grandma even more tightly.

“Maybe Jaemin could sleep over here tonight.” Jaehyun’s dad suggests. “We could drop him to yours early too though, no need to worry.”

“Yes!!! Sleepover with grandpa and grandma.” Jaemin immediately agrees.

“Just go home now, we’ll take care of Jaemin.” Jaehyun’s mum hugged both Jaehyun and Sicheng before heading to the bedroom with Jaemin.

“But-” Jaehyun protested but his dad immediately cut him off.

“Just leave Jaemin with us, I promise we’ll drop him to you early tomorrow. Now just take some rest, I know you haven’t been sleeping well lately. And Sicheng, please take care of him.”

“Oh, of course I will.” Sicheng nods. “Now, shall we say goodbye to Jaemin first?”

Jaemin bids his goodbye while being sleepy on his grandma’s holds. Jaehyun and Sicheng finally went home after Jaehyun’s parents ushering him to just go home and rest, letting Jaemin stay with them.

“So, how’s tonight?” Jaehyun asks, holding Sicheng’s hand while still focusing on the road.

“It’s been fun. Your parents indeed are so lovely, I’m so glad.” Sicheng answers, remembering the way Jaehyun’s parents welcomed him.

“I’m glad too.” Jaehyun squeezes his hand a little. “So, do you want me to drop you home, or, do you want to pick something up first?”

“What about you dropping me home, let me take all my belongings, and I’ll drive my car to yours, I could even drive with Jaemin tomorrow so you could take your time getting ready. Does it sound good?”

Jaehyun glances at him a bit, “You want to stay over at my place?”

“I promise your dad, I want to make sure you’re sleeping well tonight. And well, I want to cuddle you. Jaemin has been saying you’re such a great person to cuddle with.” Sicheng says timidly. Just the thought of him cuddling Jaehyun to sleep is enough to boost up his mood.

“I actually would like that too.”

So Jaehyun does drop Sicheng home, and he drives back home first to let Sicheng get all his belongings, and to shower first. Once he’s ready, Sicheng drives to the address Jaehyun sent him.

Jaehyun’s home somehow feels familiar to him. It was warm, cozy, and smelled like Jaehyun, it’s amazing. After making sure his things are done for today, Jaehyun brings Sicheng to his room. It was pretty cute, there’s one king bed for Jaehyun, and one small kids bed on the other side of the room.

“It was for the time when Jaemin wanted to sleep alone, but he would eventually wake up and sleep next to me every midnight, so I put the bed there.” Jaehyun explains when Sicheng asked.

Jaehyun settles in on his bed, and motion Sicheng to lay with him. Sicheng finds a comfortable position and faces Jaehyun. He caresses his face softly, and says, “You’re beautiful, did you know that?”

“Nah, you’re more beautiful. And also, can we speak?” Jaehyun looks at Sicheng sincerely.

“But baby, you look so tired already, and I’m here to tuck you to sleep. And I shall do my work.” Sicheng says.

“But this has been running around my mind ever since I saw you again.” Jaehyun pouts. Oh no, it’s bad because of course Sicheng can’t resist that.

“Okay, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I love you Sicheng.” Jaehyun suddenly confesses.

“I love you too Jaehyun.”

“But, no, please let me continue first. I’m so in love with you, I don’t think it’s possible for me to feel this way to anyone. I love you so much that I already got too attached to you even though it’s only been a couple days. I’m too attached to you to the point I’m so scared that I’ll lose you again. I bring you to my parents to really show you that I’m serious about this, and I need you to know about that. I’m so scared you would think I only play around with you and leave me again one day. There’s no way I would let you go again this time. I’m so scared, Sicheng, what if one day I wake up and find all this just a freaking dream? What if one day I wake up and find this all aren’t real? What if one day you tell me you don’t love me and leave me? I’m so scared of everything, I fucked up once and I can’t help but get scared of everything.”

Jaehyun takes a deep sigh, he realizes he’s trembling now, but Sicheng holds him close and keeps his warm hand on his face.

“I love you so much Sicheng, and I truly do. I need you to know that.”

Sicheng blinks slowly, “Jaehyun baby, look at me please.” and Jaehyun does.

“I know you love me, and please do know that I love you too, I truly do. I’m so sorry for leaving you back then, but now, I promise you, that I’ll never leave you, I’ll never leave both you and Jaemin. At least until death do us parts. There’s no doubt in my mind, this time I’m ready to start everything along with you. I swear to you with all of my heart.”

Jaehyun is about to say something, but Sicheng quickly interrupts, “I don’t know what you want to say, but we both promise that we would try again, and I totally mean it Jaehyun. I want to try again with you, and stay with you this time. I swear I already lost you back then too, and I don’t want it to happen again, hence I’m here to stay. I love you, don’t ever doubt it please. I promise we’ll get through all this together. Together, you and me. Relationship is a two-way game baby, I’m ready to play my parts, I won’t give up on you, I won’t give up on us this time. So please, don’t be insecure, I love you, I will say this every day if it would make you believe me.”

Jaehyun only nods and puts his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, breath in and out slowly, “Thank you, thank you for the closure.”

“You could always talk to me, okay? Now, rest well my love.”

It didn’t take too long for Jaehyun to fall asleep on Sicheng’s embrace. This definitely feels right, Sicheng thinks. And not long after that, he also drifts off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Jaehyun’s parents definitely drop Jaemin early, it’s too early to the point Jaehyun and Sicheng are still asleep. After waking up, Jaehyun helped Jaemin to get ready for school, and when Sicheng was ready, they both bid goodbye to Jaehyun who now could peacefully eat his breakfast. 

Nothing special happened after all that, aside from Sicheng’s students keep teasing him about him and Jaehyun, his friends asking him about his relationship, there’s nothing new. Well maybe aside from Sicheng hanging out in Jaehyun’s home more often or vice versa. 

Until the weekend finally comes. Taeyong added Sicheng to their group chat 3 days before the event, and of course they all excitedly can’t wait until they all meet again. And when it’s the day, they all slowly gather at Taeyong's house, and of course bring their kids along. Sicheng actually came with Jaehyun today. And as expected, they’re the last to come. They came with excuses of the main character aka Sicheng, always comes out last. Jaemin, Donghyuck, Renjun and Jeno immediately run upstairs to play, leaving Doyoung and Jungwoo both getting shocked seeing Jaehyun and Sicheng together.

“Are you both together now?” Jungwoo asks, mouth still gape opens.

“Sweetheart, please close your mouth.” Sicheng motions to close Jungwoo’s mouth. “And yeah, I guess you could say it that way.”

“Since when?? It’s literally only been a week though?” Doyoung urges them to answer.

“Well, a lot of things happened this week too, hyung.” Jaehyun just shrugs.

“And why didn’t any of you get shocked too?” Doyoung addresses the questions to the rest.

“Of course it’s because we knew.” Johnny replies.

“Huh?” Jungwoo genuinely seems so shocked that Kun immediately fills him in.

“For me and Ten, Renjun told us. He only said it before sleep time though, Ten was about to turn off the light when he suddenly asked us, ‘do you know that uncle Jaehyun would marry Sicheng gege and let him be Jaemin’s daddy too?’, and when I called him, he’s literally having a date with Jaehyun. ”

“And of course Hyuckie let me and Johnny know too. It’s like almost immediately, as soon as we arrived home, he immediately said Sicheng would be Jaemin’s second dad.” Taeyong chirps in.

“Did Jeno know about all this too?” Doyoung asks Sicheng.

“Of course. They all are together in one circle anyway. I figure it’s just because Jeno is a good boy and considers that as a secret, and he probably isn't into gossip.”

“My boy is too nice.” Jungwoo sighs. “It’s a great thing, but why do I feel betrayed somehow? He knew something that we didn’t know.”

“I know right… But well, that’s our Jeno.” Doyoung replies.

They moved along and basically had dinner together. They called their kids to go downstairs and have dinner first. Of course they’re filling Sicheng in on what’s been going on when he’s back in his hometown, and Sicheng let them know what he’s been up to when he’s back home too. It was a pleasant dinner night. The kids went upstairs again to play together, leaving the adults downstairs cleaning all the mess they made, and washing their dishes. Once they’re done, they start to talk about everything again. It’s like they’re back to their university years. Mostly they talked about their kids though. 

Until suddenly, Jungwoo asks Sicheng, “So, you really haven’t told us things that happened between you and Jaehyun. Can you please fill us in on that? I mean, if only you want to hyung, I’m not gonna push.”

“Actually I guess that’s my question to answer. Let me just answer on behalf of Sicheng.” Jaehyun quickly replies, and asks Sicheng if he could continue.

Sicheng just nods, so Jaehyun continues his answer, “Well, we’ve been actually in love ever since our university years, but because of me being stupid, and miscommunication, as you know, we fall apart. I haven’t really told you guys about my reasons to break up with my ex-wife, she cheated on me, and she also said that it’s not her fault when I’m the one who can’t even give her my heart fully in the first place. So yeah, even though it’s a hard break up at first, we finally understand each other's points and we’re actually friends now.” 

Jaehyun stops to look at the other’s reaction, and when he sees nothing’s bad or wrong, he continues, “So of course upon Sicheng coming back, I once again realizes, that I love him so much, and I do want to find my happiness along with him, so we both talked and we decide that we would try again, so here’s us now.”

Sicheng smiles at him, holding his hand tightly, and letting Jaehyun continue again, “I know this all probably seems too fast, but once again, we’re both been waiting for that closure for 6 years, and I don’t want to make him wait again. And most importantly, I don’t want to lose him again. Hence…” 

Jaehyun gets up from his seat, kneels in front of Sicheng, and makes Sicheng and the other’s seem confused, but he then goes on with his speech, “Hence, here I am, going on my knees. And I want to ask you Sicheng, would you give me an honour to spend the rest of my lives and raise Jaemin together with me?”

Jaehyun picks up the box of rings and presents it in front of Sicheng. The rest of them start to cheer, even Jaehyun could see Taeyong and Jungwoo starting to tear up, and when he looks at Sicheng again, that man has his hands covering his mouth, and he is also starting to tear up.

“It would be my honour to spend the rest of our lives together, and as I said to you before, I promise I won’t leave you ever again, until death do us part.” Sicheng replies, ushering Jaehyun to get up from his knees and hug him tightly.

“I love you Sicheng.” Jaehyun whispers.

“I love you too Jaehyun.” 

And their faces start to get closer to each other, and once again Sicheng feels Jaehyun’s warm lips touching his. This feels special because Sicheng thinks this kiss is a sign for their new starts. They could hear the others cheer for them. And when they finally pull back from the kiss, they hear that familiar voice again.

“Aww.”

They turn to see the kids standing on the stairs and watch that all happened. They both giggle, because this is definitely dejavu for them. They then notice Jaemin actually starting to pout and they ask Jaemin to come to them. So Jaemin did, and he immediately hugged both Jaehyun and Sicheng and cried.

“Hey sweetheart, why are you crying?” Jaehyun tries to calm Jaemin down.

“I don’t know, I feel so overwhelmed, like I’m so happy that daddy looks that happy and thinking about the fact that I would get a second daddy soon, and I’m so lucky that it is Sicheng gege.” Jaemin sniffles. 

“Jaemin-ah, you could call me papa now.” Sicheng says, picking Jaemin from Jaehyun’s arms.

“Papa, I love you. Thank you for coming back to daddy’s life, and coming into my life.” Jaemin sobs on Sicheng’s embrace.

“I love you too my baby. Thank you for accepting me, and loving me.”

“I can’t with all this, I’m thinking this is gonna be a funny dinner night, and here I am sobbing over my friends finally getting their shit together.” Ten sobs could be heard, resulting in him getting softly hit by Kun for saying curse words.

“Yeayyy!!! We finally could call you uncle Sicheng instead.” Donghyuck hops his way to Sicheng and starts to hug his legs. “Welcome back to our big chaotic family uncle!”

The rest of the kids follow to hug Sicheng, so Sicheng gives Jaemin to Jaehyun, and he gets on his knees to hug the kids, “Thank you for welcoming too.”

They spend the rest of the nights talking some more, and eating some desserts, and also they play some video games with the kids, until all the kids get sleepy and they finally got to go home. Tonight too, Sicheng went back to Jaehyun’s home, and he got Jaemin sleeping in between him and Jaehyun. That sight, and also the memories of tonight’s event makes him feel so happy, he could cry tears of happiness in any seconds. 

“Jaehyun baby.” Sicheng calls.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for trying again with me. I promise we’ll be alright. I love you.”

“Indeed, we’ll be alright.” Jaehyun reaches out to hold Sicheng’s hand. “And I do love you too Sicheng.”

**Author's Note:**

> you reach the end!! hopefully you enjoy it! if you know me, indeed once again im sorry i kinda rush the end bcs i actually didnt plan it to be this long;-;
> 
> i'll really appreciate it if you could spare me any kudos or comments uwu, and i hope i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jaewinbfs) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
